


Uh, Stuff

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia asks for Morgan's help starting her family and gets a surprise in return</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh, Stuff

“Seriously?”

Garcia's cheeks turned a deep crimson. “Yes, I'm serious.” She cringed when the expression of disbelief didn't leave his features. “I promise that you won't have any responsibility. All you have to do is deposit some of your, uh, stuff into a cup and I'll take care of the rest.”

Morgan was quiet. “Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean, really, really sure?”

“Whenever I envisioned my life, I always thought that I would have kids, you know?” she explained. The blush on her face diminished, but remained. “I mean, sure I thought that would include a spouse and maybe my home, but if the last few years have taught me anything, it's that I can't keep putting things off waiting for the perfect guy to come along because he just may not exist.”

“Are you giving up on love?” Morgan asked, saddened by the thought.

“N-no,” she replied, looking down. “I'm just not as sure as I once was that it's the path for me.” She looked back up and smiled, a bit more confidently. “But I am sure about this. I want a baby. I considered adoption, I did, but the process seemed so overwhelming. And I'm not ruling it out completely. I may go that route if this one doesn't work out.” She sighed when he just watched her. “I promise you, Derek, you won't be responsible for this child. You will just be 'Uncle Derek'. I'm not looking for anything more from you than your...”

“Stuff,” he finished, a small smile gracing his lips. “It's going to a lot of work, being a single parent.”

Garcia nodded. “I know, but I have a good support system. JJ offered to help with anything that I need now that she's decided to stay home with the kids and only contract with the FBI as needed. And I have a wonderful couple that live next door with a couple of kids of their own that are willing to help me out. Plus, all of you.”

Morgan shrugged. “Sounds like you have everything all figured out, then.”

“If you don't want to do this, you don't have to,” Garcia told him, growing frustrated by his aloofness in this situation. “I thought you would be honored.”

“I am,” he insisted. He sighed when she stared at him. “It's just... I never thought that I would have my first baby this way.”

Garcia shook her head. “That's just it. It wouldn't be your baby. It would have your DNA, sure, but you wouldn't raise it.”

These words just seemed to make his despondency grow. “I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry. If it was anyone else, maybe.”

“What does that mean?” she demanded.

“It means that I can't have a baby with you and not be involved,” Morgan explained. “It means that I can't watch you grow big with our child and not put my arms around you to feel her kick. It means that I can't sit back and hear secondhand every milestone that our child hits and not want to be involved.” He paused. “It means that I can't sit back and love you as much as I do and not be a family with you and our child.”

“You love me?”

Morgan cupped her cheeks. “You have to know that. You have to know that I love you, adore you, want nothing more than to be with you.”

Garcia shook her head. “I thought it was only me.”

“You love me?” She nodded causing him to grin openly. “I thought you only went for those smart guys.”

“I do,” Garcia told him, feeling lighter. “That's why I fell for you.”

Morgan kissed her forehead, then each of her eyes. “I want to have a family with you, but I want to court you first.”

She giggled. “Court me?”

“Yes, Baby Girl. I am going to be the gentleman that you have always pined for. And then, when you have become my queen, I'm going to give you my, uh, stuff, and we'll make a prince or princess of our own.”

 

END


End file.
